Typing Dead
Typing Dead 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the tenth case of the game. It takes place in the Money Heaven, a district based in Fario. Plot Peter arrived at the station with the intent to inform team what are that secret bills. He said that all bills are canceled project of Merged Nations to create unique and universal currency who will be used when world become one country and also mentioned that one bill of universal currency today worth more than million dollars. In that time Chief came and inform the player and Diego that murder happened inside Lawyer Office. When the team came to the murder scene they found Oda Nieves, lawyer, dead with typewriter next to her. After autopsying, Andre informs the player that when victim as knocked down killer wanted to be sure she was still alive, so the killer checked her pulse and left whiskey molecules on her neck, which means that killer drinks whiskey. How the investigation moved team discovered that Oda prepared a big lawsuit again Joshua Payne, the most corrupted lawyer in the city which leaded Joshua to sign a restraining order again her plus he suit hed for different kind of illegal things. Shortly after, he was locked up when the player found Oda's notepad with all his crimes. Ever shorter later team arrested him for the murder of Oda Nieves. He said that no one can take him off and that he will always be the king of Law. On the trial, his lawyer team was rejected because they were not legit lawyers. Due to all his crimes bonus murder, Judge York together with a whole Court sentenced him to life in jail without any chance of parole. In Additional Investigation, Diego and player decided to speak with Dustin Moore in hope to find missing bills before Derek's ultimatum expired. Before Dustin was arrested for robbery and a murder he prepares a pair of riddles who led straight to him. He said that the rest of the bills are in Fario's Prison Facility and he told the player to come later, at 20:00. After team leaves the facility, a bomb exploded. Summary Victim: * Oda Nieves (Found on the floor of her office with her head smashed with typewriter) Murder Weapon: * Typewriter Killer: * Joshua Payne Suspects '''Joshua Payne (Lawyer) Profile: ''' *Suspect drinks whiskey. *Suspect plays tennis. '''Appearance: * Suspect has a wasp sting. * Suspect wear red. * Suspect wear a poppy. Anita Colon (FCN Reporter) Profile: ''' *Suspect drinks whiskey. *Suspect plays tennis. '''Appearance: * Suspect has a wasp sting. * Suspect wears red. Viola Larson (Victims LandLady) Profile: ''' *Suspect drinks whiskey. '''Appearance: * Suspect has a wasp sting. * Suspect wears red. * Suspect wears a poppy. [[Drake Herbert|'Drake Herbert']] (Tennis Player) Profile: ''' *Suspect drinks whiskey. *Suspet plays tennis. '''Appearance: * Suspect has a wasp sting. * Suspect wear a poppy. Dinnah Day (Housewife) Profile: ''' '''Appearance: * Suspect has a wasp sting * Suspect wears a poppy. Quasi-Suspect(s) [[Dustin Moore|'Dustin Moore']] (Prisoner) Killer's Profile * The Killer plays tennis. * The Killer drinks whiskey. * The Killer has a wasp sting. * The Killer wears red. * The Killer wears a poppy. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Lawyer Office (Clues: Victims body, sports bag, typewriter, plastic pieces; Murder weapon classified: Typewriter) * Autopsy Victims body (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer drinks whiskey) * Examine sports bag (Result: Tennis Racket) * Examine Typewriter (Result: New Suspect: Joshua Payne) * Examine broken plastic (Result: Victims ID Card; Victim indentificated: Oda Nieves) * Analyze Tennis Racket (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer play Tennis) * Talk to Joshua Payne about his typewriter (Prerequisite: Typewriter text recovered; New Crime Scene: Do'n'Eat) * Investigate Do'n'Eat MallCafe (Clues: tablet, billboard ad) * Examine tablet (Result: Unlocked tablet) * Examine billboard ad face (Result: New Suspect: Anita Colon) * Talk to Anita about a billboard (Prerequisite: Billboard face recognized) * Analyze unlocked tablet (06:00:00; New Suspect: Viola Larson) * Ask Viola if she knew about a victim plan (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) * Move to next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Theater * Talk to Anita about a play * Investigate Theater (Clues: metal pieces, costume box) * Examine metal pieces (Result: Statue) * Examine costume box (Result: Dead Wasp) * Question Viola about Statue (Prerequisite: statue restored) * Analyze Dead Wasp (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer has a wasp sting; New Crime Scene: Chairs) * Investigate Chairs (Clues: faded document, reservation sing, purse) * Examine faded document (Result: Court Document) * Examine reservation sign (Result: New Suspect: Drake Herbert) * Examine purse (Result: picture; New Suspect: Dinnah Day) * Analyze Court Document (09:00:00) * Talk to Drake Herbert about a reservation (Prerequisite: reservation sing examined) * Ask Dinnah about her connections with a victim (Prerequisite: purse examined) * Ask Joshua about restraining order again the victim (Prerequisite: Court document analyzed) * Move to next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Seats * Talk to Joshua about his TV appearance * Investigate Seats (victims phone, book) * Examine Victims phone (Result: blurry picture; Attribute: Killer wear red sloths) * Examine book (Result: How to deal with LGBT people book) * Question Viola how her book ended on Crime Scene (Prerequisite: book examined; New Crime Scene: Victims Desk) * Investigate Victims Desk (Clues: pile of papers, pencil) * Examine pile of papers (Result: Joshua's list of crimes) * Examine pencil (Result: petals) * Lock up Joshua (Prerequisite: Joshua list of crime found) * Analyze petals (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a poppy) * Arrest the killer! * Move to Money is not Everything 4/5 (0 stars) Money is not everything 4/5 * Ask Dustin Moore where he hid rare bills (new lab sample: riddle) * Analyze riddle (00:05:00) * Investigate Theater (Clues: City map) * Examine City map (Result: Marked area) * Investigate Lawyer Office (Clues: Dominoes, broken pieces) * Examine Dominoes (Result: torn paper) * Examine torn paper (Coordinates) * Examine broken pieces (Result: Framed photo) * Give photo to Dinnah Day (Prerequisite: Framed picture restored; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Analyze Coordinates (01:00:00; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Do'n'Eat MallCafe (Clues: Sports bag) * Examine Sports bag (Result: binary message) * Analyze binary message (03:00:00) * Talk to Dustin Moore (Prerequisite: binary message decoded; Reward: Prison hat, Prison outfit) * Move to next crime (1 star) Trivia * Title of the case is reference to The Walking Dead Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Money Heaven